Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.2
Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.2 is a single featuring the third and forth ED songs of the anime, sung by Ra*bits and AKATSUKI. It also comes with a karaoke version for each song. Track Listing # (Ra*bits) - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomotaka Osumi (大隅知宇) # (AKATSUKI) - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Yuki Honda (本多友紀) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Takuya Sakai (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'メイド・イン・トキメキ♪' (Karaoke ver.) #'月下無双、紅の舞' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Made in Tokimeki♪= Made in Tokimeki♪ (メイド・イン・トキメキ♪) Nazuna Hajime Tomoya Mitsuru - Kanji= なずな･光： だってきゅんってするたび ハートもふくらむ 創･友也： ちいさなからだ全部 トキメキでつくるんだ おいでおいで 聞こえるかな ぴょんぴょんっ お耳のアンテナ どっちに向いてる？ ぴょんぴょんっ 太陽にっこり 森の向こう ぴょんぴょんっ しっぽがきゅんとして 冒険のはじまり ぴょんぴょんっ 創･友也： しあわせ発見 うさぎのお仕事 おすそわけしたいんだ 創･友也･光： とびきりを 待っててね！ さあ今日もいっぱい ワクワク探して 昨日知らなかった世界に 友也･光： 挨拶しちゃお だってきゅんってするたび ハートもふくらむ ちいさなからだ全部 トキメキでつくるんだ いいないいな まぜてくれる？ ぴょんぴょんっ ピカピカキミの 笑顔ってステキ ぴょんぴょんっ タイミングぴったり もしよければ ぴょんぴょんっ ボクらと一緒に 冒険しませんか？ ぴょんぴょんっ なずな･光： よくばりゴメンね？素直でいなくちゃ キセキ色の出会いに なずな･創･光： 感謝して 走り出そう！ ほらもっとドキドキ 追いつけ追いこせ 一歩進むたびに世界が なずな･創： 広がってくよ そうさきゅんてするたび大きくなるんだ ボクらはみんなきっと トキメキでできてるね お耳のいちばん先っちょ ふわふわしっぽもみ〜んな だいすきな自分になろうよ なずな･友也： さあ今日もいっぱい ワクワク探して 創･光： 昨日知らなかった世界に挨拶しちゃお だってきゅんてするたびハートもふくらむ ちいさなからだ全部 だいすきな 友也･光： 自分メイド トキメキでつくるんだ - English= Every time my chest tightens, my heart swells My small body is made up of the fluttering of my heart Come here, I wonder if you can hear me? (Hop Hop) Which way are your antenna pointing? (Hop Hop) Beyond the forest, the sun sweetly smiles (Hop Hop) My tail tightens, and it’s the beginning of our adventure (Hop Hop) To find happiness is a rabbit’s job I want to share it Wait for something extraordinary Come now, let’s look for something exciting today I’ll greet the world I didn’t know yesterday Every time my chest tightens, my heart swells My small body is made up of the fluttering of my heart It’s good, you mix it (Hop Hop) Your shining smile, it’s wonderful (Hop Hop) If the timing is just right (Hop Hop) Shall we go on an adventure together? (Hop Hop) I’m sorry? Just be honest Thankful for this miraculous encounter, we begin to run Hey, my heartbeat is racing more The world expands with every step we take That’s right, every time my chest tightens, it becomes bigger We can surely do it by the fluttering of our hearts The very ends of our ears Our fluffy tails We’ll come to love who we are Come now, let’s look for something exciting today I’ll greet the world I didn’t know yesterday Every time my chest tightens, my heart swells My small body Me, who loves myself Is made up of the fluttering of my heart }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Gekka Musou, Aka no Mai= Unparalleled Beneath the Moonlight, a Crimson Dance (月下無双、紅の舞) Keito Souma Kuro - Kanji= 己が道を邁進せよ（破！） 伝え継がれた矜持を纏いて 統べる意志を眼に宿して 芸事という果て無き旅路へ 能う限りにこの身を尽くして 敬人･紅郎： 揺るぐこと無き 敬人･颯馬： この志 紅郎･颯馬： いざ往かん、 我が命を咲かす刻ぞ 紅の月よ照らせ 華やかに舞おう 乾坤一擲（破！）一世一代（破！） 貫く信念 並ぶもの無き無双の 技で魅せよう 強く絆（破！） 熱く魂（破！） 此処に見参（破！） 敬うべき先人の教え 紅蓮の如く 掲げて参ろう 颯然たる風の様に疾れ 我ら共に命を尽くして 敬人･颯馬： 紛う事無き 紅郎･颯馬： 誠の証 敬人･紅郎： 振りかざし、 All： ただ心を燃やす刻ぞ 現世の舞台を照らせ 儚さも一興 天に在りて（破！） 衆水に印す（破！） 一月と成らん 紅に染まった絆 鮮やか也 固く結ぶ（破！）誓いの色（破！） 此処に示す（破！） 夢幻と知りても 此の道を極めん 己が道を邁進せよ！ 紅月に舞う 忘れ得ぬ今を刻め 誇らしく唄い 光陰流転（破！）一期一会（破！） 胸を穿って 並ぶもの無き無双の技で魅せよう 強き絆（破！）熱き魂（破！） 此処に顕現 固く結ぶ誓い翳し… 此処に見参（破！） - English= }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery TVアニメ『あんさんぶるスターズ！』EDテーマ集 vol.2 TVCM|Promotional Video Ensemble Stars! ED Collection Vol.2.jpg|Album Artwork __NOEDITSECTION__